


Fiammelle

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: And then I'll stand and stroke his silver hair- POTO 1990 [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (TV 1990)
Genre: Charles Dance - Freeform, Charles Dance Erik, Cherik - Freeform, Christine POV, Erik Carrière, Gen, Gerard Carriere - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Italiano, Melancholy, Otherverse, Spleen - Freeform, WIP, Years Later, poto, teri polo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: "Senza Raoul tutto si è tinto e anzi intriso d’inverno- e sopra ogni altra cosa il suo cuore, che solo lui tratteneva dall’essere già avvolto in foglie d’autunno.- Tu sei la mia primavera- le diceva nel sole, nel chiarore dei tigli.Così, per un attimo, la rapiva alla sua profonda malinconia, contro la quale, adesso che è sola, Christine de Chagny nata Daaé non ha più risorse."





	Fiammelle

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Avete per le mani un semplice WIP di un lavoro che spero di portare avanti sul Fantasma dell'Opera 1990 con Charles Dance e Teri Polo.  
> 2) Nella serie, il conte di Chagny si chiama Philippe. Io ho adottato qui il nome Raoul, in linea con il testo di Leroux, per comodità mia e del lettore.  
> Il nome Philippe torna comunque nel testo, adattato a un latro personaggio marginale.  
> 3) Playlist: _[Pavane for a Dead Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKkeDqJBlK8)_ , Maurice Ravel

 

 

_I have sat here happy in the gardens,  
_ _Watching the still pool and the reeds  
_ _And the dark clouds  
_ _Which the wind of the upper air  
_ _Tore like the green leafy boughs  
_ _Of the divers-hued trees of late summer;  
_ _But though I greatly delight  
_ _In these and the water-lilies,  
_ _That which sets me nighest to weeping  
_ _Is the rose and white color of the smooth flag-stones,  
_ _And the pale yellow grasses  
_ _Among them._

Richard Aldington, _Aux Vieux Jardin_  

 

 

La grande casa di Parigi è deserta, ormai.  
Pensa spesso di chiuderla e di trasferirsi nella residenza di campagna, non meno spaziosa ma più vivida di servitù e di campi e di villaggi, sparpagliati tutti intorno alle sue dipendenze.  
Pensa che potrebbe fare ritorno alle sue campagne, al mondo dal quale proviene, alla casa nella quale ha trascorso i suoi anni più felici.  
Nei momenti di sconforto, dopo la morte di Raoul, si è recata più di una volta in visita alla villa, ogni volta elargendo alla governante M.me Ferrière vaghe promesse di farvi stabile ritorno per la stagione successiva. E quella dopo. E quella dopo ancora.  
Dopo le prime volte, l’accoglienza che le è stata riservata non è stata più tesa, febbrile, ma solo dismissivamente cordiale. Un’apparenza, un po’ delusa, di urbanità.  
Sono finiti i tempi delle scampagnate, delle feste, dei balli. La gioia non spumeggia più fra quelle sale lambendole con la sua dorata alta marea di musica e di gioventù.  
Senza Raoul tutto si è tinto e anzi intriso d’inverno- e sopra ogni altra cosa il suo cuore, che solo lui tratteneva dall’essere già avvolto in foglie d’autunno.  
\- Tu sei la mia primavera- le diceva nel sole, nel chiarore dei tigli.  
Così, per un attimo, la rapiva alla sua profonda malinconia, contro la quale, adesso che è sola, Christine de Chagny nata Daaé non ha più risorse.

 

L’Opéra un breve sogno, l’ha abbandonata lei stessa quando è rimasta incinta del piccolo Philippe.  
Il suono argentino della loro felicità tumultava sopra ogni dubbio, sopra ogni rimorso: come avrebbe potuto occuparsi di un figlio continuando a cantare?  
Raoul non voleva ed ha anzi insistito a lungo nel tentativo di farle cambiare idea; non di rado hanno discusso animatamente su questo punto, a volte scambiandosi parole di cui poi avrebbero avuto modo di pentirsi. In questo almeno il tempo è stato clemente- nel concedersi loro a sufficienza perché ogni contesa venisse ricomposta in una memoria luminosa e sorridente.  
Ma no, per aver lasciato l’Opéra non ha che sé stessa e le sue illusioni da rimproverare e, del resto, desidera essere pienamente sincera quando la sera ragiona con sé dondolandosi davanti alla brace nel suo piccolo studio, quella vita ormai non fa più per lei.  
Tuttavia, adesso forse la sosterrebbe, distraendola dall’affondare in questa nebbia azzurra che è l’irrevocabile responsabilità alla vita.  
La vita.  
Le è rimasta solo quella, e in questo si somigliano nelle loro solitudini, spoglie tutte e due, due biondi deserti che si fissano negli occhi.  
A volte fantasticando pensa alla bocca scura in cui vive l’orchestra, al senso del suo vuoto, e del vuoto in cui vivono miriadi di sguardi fissi sopra la scena, e con quelle immagini le ritorna un colore verde-azzurro, un odore di polvere e d’acqua, un divino calore.  
L’Opèra è il Maestro, Erik, e il vuoto dell’orchestra e del pubblico invisibile al calare delle luci è la vertigine della sua caduta dai vertici del tetto. La geografia del teatro è la geografia del suo corpo negato, del suo corpo nascosto e morto e inghiottito in molteplici forme di tenebra (una tomba senza nome, senza contrassegno, senza compianto).  
Come avrebbe potuto restare nelle maglie dell’Opèra, che ancora trattenevano la memoria di Lui e della sua presenza? L’idea di calpestare con il proprio corpo gravido gli stessi assi del palcoscenico su cui anche lui aveva camminato le sembrava impura per sé, per il bambino, per il ricordo di Lui- che certamente ne avrebbe sofferto.  
Poiché le creature, fragilmente, sfioriscono nella corrente dei giorni e le loro forme vengono meno; ma esse sopravvivono nelle cose, delle quali intridono la materia con la loro presenza, e alla loro morte non ci resta che venerare i loro oggetti, come innumerevoli piccoli templi in cui veglia, irriducibile, una fiammella.

 

Tutto il Teatro, tutta l’Opéra Garnier è l’oggetto dentro cui palpita la fiammella di Erik, e la sua fiamma personale non ha alcun diritto di ravvivarsi a quel calore.  
Christine crede- questa convinzione glie l’hanno portata gli anni, come benevoli stormi di cicogne- crede di meritare la solitudine e il dolore, perché è stata debole e volubile e disonesta con sé stessa, e così non ha saputo amare.  
Sarebbe dolce tornare a cantare, e bagnarsi nella vita e nel colore e nel tramestio dei fondali, nelle tragedie di cartapesta che nutrono i felici di innocuo melodramma e sollecitano agli infelici lacrime per cui non sentirsi colpevoli.  
Ma sarebbe facile. Una facile impostura.  
\- Lascia che sia l’opera il luogo dell’impostura. Solo là la frode è sublime. Scesi dal palco, invece, riprende la sua viltà- le ha detto un giorno Gerard Carrière (lui, ministro della grande frode che è stata il Fantasma).  
\- Parlate proprio voi- gli ha mormorato affettuosamente, stringendogli la mano ormai opaca di macule senili.  
\- Proprio io. E proprio per questo mi dovreste ascoltare- ha mormorato.  
Era vecchio, ormai, vecchio e solo.  
Erano soli in due.  
Ora non più, e i passi di lei risuonano nell’onesta vacuità della grande casa di Parigi che è troppo grande per lei e si lascia abitare arcignamente, come per rimproverarla di essere l’ultima erede dei de Chagny.  
Niente imposture, quindi, per amore di Gerard Carrière. E niente imposture per amore di Raoul, e del piccolo Philippe nato e presto morto.  
Niente imposture per amore di…  
Niente imposture, mai più, per amor di sé stessa. Per Christine.

 

 


End file.
